(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating module having heat dissipating tubes and a seat. More particularly, it relates to such a heat dissipating module without using tin glue or other welding agents for combining the heat dissipating tubes and the seat. Thus higher heat dissipating efficiency between the heat dissipating tubes and the seat can be achieved.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 13, a conventional heat dissipating module includes a plurality of fins (made of a metal such as aluminum or copper), a plurality of heat dissipating tubes 20 (both ends of which are sealed with working liquid contained therein) and a seat 30 (made of a metal such as copper, thus also called a copper seat). The heat dissipating fins are stacked one next to another. The heat dissipating tubes pass through the fins and the heat dissipating tubes are welded to the seat by tin glue or other selected welding agents. If the heat dissipating tubes 20 and the seat 30 are made of different materials, nickel needs to be electroplated thereto. Therefore, the whole assembly work is complex and the cost high, while the yield ratio is low. Moreover, the heat dissipating efficiency between the heat dissipating tubes 20 and seat 30 is low.
In use, the prior art heat dissipating module is enclosed by a fan locking frame for locking a frame.